Chaotic
by lYmli
Summary: Alemania x Italia x lemon, como siempre Ludwig anda enojado y amargado a opinión de Feliciano, por eso le hace un regalo especial para que sonría un poco... mucho. yaoi lemon


**Chaotic.**

- Japón, Japón, Japón! - Gritó Italia entrando a la casa de éste donde tomaba té.

- Oiga, no puedes aparecer así - dijo Japón escupiendo el té como veía que Italia al entrar había ensuciado todo el tapete, además en los zapatos de Italia había varias flores pisoteadas. - Mi jardín...

- Ah, sí muy lindo - dijo Italia abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro.

- Sabes que no soy Alemania, ¿cierto? - Dijo éste siendo apachurrado por el otro.

- Aleeeeeeeeemaaaaaaaaania me echó de su casa!

- Tranquilo, siempre lo hace y después regresas - dijo Japón retomando su té.

- Esta vez esta muy, muy enojado - dijo Italia rodeando a Japón con tanta fuerza en sus brazos que lo partía en dos. - Las armas son malas, cambié sus armas por algunos gatitos lindos con Grecia.

- Ya veo - dijo Japón con escalofríos con solo imaginar a Alemania rodeado de gatos. - De seguro que les servirán de compañía en el calabozo cuando alguno de los aliados lo ataquen y no tenga con qué defenderse.

- Eres malo - dijo Italia al ver la sonrisita de Japón.

- Exageras como siempre - dijo Japón sacudiendo la mano para quitar importancia al asunto. - Ya regresa con Alemania.

- Esta enojado.

- Llévale un regalo.

- ¿Qué regalo?

- No sé, tú conoces mejor a Alemania que yo.

- Entiendo - dijo Italia con una gran sonrisa como se iba corriendo de regreso al otro lado del mundo.

Esa noche Alemania estaba en su casa sin saber dónde quedarse ya que por donde iba había miles de gatos, los felinos parecían procrearse solos y todo por culpa de Italia. ¿En qué pensaba? Muchas veces el rubio trataba de meterse a la cabeza del castaño, pero éste solo tenía pasta y canciones.

De repente el timbre sonó y Alemania fue a abrir.

- Por fin regresas, Italia - dijo Alemania abriendo la puerta y se encontró con una caja de color plateado con un moño rosado gigante. - ¿Y esto? - Se preguntó tomando la hoja pegada en la caja.

_Un regalo para Alemania._

Alemania miró la caja con desconfianza ya que el regalo podía venir del enemigo o peor... de Italia... con todo el miedo del mundo, decidió meter la caja dentro, la cargó hasta su cuarto para que nadie, ni los gatos miraran.

- Sí que pesaba - dijo Alemania dejando la caja y se sentó en la cama cansado.

- Tadáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! - Gritó Italia saliendo desnudo de la caja.

- No sé porqué me sorprendo - dijo el rubio respirando agitadamente como se sonrojaba. - En serio no tienes vergüenza.

- Japón me dijo que te diera un regalo para que dejaras de estar enojado conmigo - dijo Italia metiéndose el dedo a la boca.

- No veo ningún regalo.

- Qué rudo eres Alemania - dijo Italia saliéndose de la caja, tan torpe como siempre que se tropezó y cayó de rodillas entre las piernas del rubio.

- ¿Qué... crees... que... haces? - Dijo Alemania de todos los colores con Italia desnudo a sus pies.

- Japón me dijo que el regalo tenía que ser algo que te gustara - dijo Italia dando una de sus caras más inocentes a Alemania. - Y me dije ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta Alemania? Pues yo! Italia!

- Claro que no - dijo Alemania tratando de levantarse de la cama para salir corriendo antes de que su cuerpo pensara por él.

- ¿No te gusto? - Dijo Italia llorando a mares como lo detenía agarrándolo de una pierna.

- Eres bipolar o ¿qué? - Dijo Alemania sobresaltado sin saber qué hace con Italia que lloraba a todo pulmón.

- Alemania sigue enojado, entonces castígame - dijo Italia sacando de la caja una fusta y se la entregó al rubio.

- ¿Quieres que te pegue? - Dijo éste en éxtasis con la fusta en mano.

- No mucho - dijo el castaño con un puchero.

- No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo - dijo Alemania dejando la fusta a un lado.

- Creí que te gustaba el sado - dijo Italia sacando más cosas de la caja. - También tengo cuerdas, esposas y esto - dijo dándole un consolador.

- Necesito a salir de aquí - dijo Alemania desesperado, tomó las esposas. - Suba a la cama, ¿quieres?

- Como digas, Alemania - dijo Italia obediente y se subió a la cama.

- Acuéstate boca arriba y pon tus manos en la cabecera.

- Sí, Alemania - dijo el castaño acostándose como se le ordenó y levantó las manos hacia la cabecera de la cama.

- Bien - dijo Alemania yéndose sobre él, aquello puso nervioso a Italia, sus cuerpos se encontraron, Alemania seguía vestido, así que las ropas de él restregándose contra a desnudez del castaño era algo incómodo, así que se movió inquieto haciendo que el miembro del rubio empezara a reaccionar.

- Ale...

Antes de que Italia se fuera corriendo por su repentino ataque de miedo, el rubio consiguió esposarlo de manos a la cabecera de la cama.

- A ver si con esto dejas de molestar - dijo Alemania suspirando hondo, se alejó de él y se fue del cuarto.

- ¿Alemania? - Dijo Italia confundido como se quedaba solo. - Creí que me ibas... - se puso rojo con imaginar al otro follándolo.

- Por poco y hago una tontería - dijo Alemania adolorido, tenía una erección que necesitaba ser calmado urgentemente. - Si tengo algo con él, nunca me desharé de él - dijo peleando contra lo que sentía en ese momento, muy difícil ya que lo único que sentía era ganas de follar.

Caminó hacia la cocina, tal vez lavar los platos o algo le iba a sacar a Italia de la cabeza, pero era imposible, Italia estaba tan cerca de él, en su cuarto, desnudo y amarrado, era una tentación muy grande.

Unas horas después, Alemania terminó de hacer aseo a la casa, hasta tuvo tiempo de domar a los gatos, ahora los pobres estaban asustados (XD) y su erección bajó, peor cuando regresó a su cuarto a dormir, se había olvidado que Italia estaba en su cama, apenas lo vio tendido ahí desnudo, la erección regresó y peor, sentía que se moría si no se desahogaba con el objeto de sus deseos.

- Nunca puedes dejarme tranquilo - dijo Alemania yendo hacia la cama, se dejó caer junto a Italia, el castaño dormía como si nada, en esa posición, con las manos atadas y las piernas semi flexionaras y abiertas como si lo invitar a entrar. - Solo un beso y me duermo - dijo Alemania inclinándose hacia Italia para besarlo.

- Mmm, ¿Alemania? - Llamó el castaño entreabriendo sus ojos y mirando dentro de los azules.

- ¿Te hacías el dormido? - Dijo el rubio avergonzado como se apartaba.

- No! Estaba soñando con Alemania! No te vayas! No me dejes solo! - Dijo tratando de abrazarlo, pero las esposas le presionaban las muñecas recordándole que estaba atado.

- ¿Qué soñabas? - Preguntó el rubio con suspicacia.

- Eh... ve... yo... - replicó sonrojado.

- ¿Esto? - Preguntó Alemania, ya no aguantaba más, al diablo con las reglas, era un idiota si no se aprovechaba de Italia.

Lo tomó de la barbilla, se inclinó y lo besó, como Italia estaba despierto esa vez, abrió la boca para dejar que su lengua entrara. Alemania llevó sus besos más abajo hasta el miembro del castaño que ya estaba erecto, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo metió a la boca sacándole un gemido.

- Ah... Alemania... - gritó Italia como el aludido sacaba y metía su miembro de la boca al mismo tiempo metía unos dedos en su entrada virgen.

- Uh... - Alemania retiró sus dedos y sacó el miembro de Italia de la boca.

- Ve... ¿A dónde vas? - Dijo Italia con una ola de sensaciones en su cuerpo, ardía y sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- A ninguna parte hasta que te encargues de esto - dijo el rubio quitándole las esposas.

- ¡Ve! - Gritó Italia abalanzándose sobre Alemania, al estar sobre su regazo podía sentir de la erección de éste, entonces entendió de lo que le hablaba. - Ale... Alemania... quiere... quiere... - dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

- No lo digas y hazlo - dijo Alemania rojo como un tomate.

- Sí, ve - dijo Italia con la manos temblorosas, fue hacia la camiseta del rubio y empezó a quitársela. - Ve - dijo boquiabierto ante el pecho fuerte de Alemania, sus músculos eran definidos, Italia recorrió sus manos por los brazos fuertes de éste, esos brazos que iban a protegerlo pasara lo que pasara. - Ah...

- Italia, ah - dijo Alemania excitado, necesitaba que el castaño dejara de jugar y continuara ya!

- Ve, me gusta Alemania! - Gritó Italia besándole el pecho y bajando hasta sus pantalones, los desabrochó rápidamente y sacó el miembro de éste de los bóxers, estaba en toda su gloria, palpitante, parecía crecer más en manos de Italia que miraba sorprendido, estaba extasiado y asustado porque algo tan grande se le fuera a meter dentro.

- Tendré cuidado - dijo Alemania como leyendo su mente, acarició suavemente los labios de Italia e hizo que abriera la boca.

- A... mí me gusta Alemania - dijo Italia metiéndose el miembro de Alemania dentro de la boca, apenas cabía la mitad y succionó fuerte haciendo que el otro lanzara un grito de placer. - Lo lamento, Alemania - dijo Italia asustado como sacó el miembro de la boca y fue a ver si el rubio estaba bien, nunca alo había oído gritar.

- ¿Por... qué? Lo hacías bien - dijo Alemania sonrojado, Italia lo enloquecía de sobremanera con el rubor en sus mejillas, los ojos aguosos y el hilo de saliva resbalándole por las comisuras de los labios.

- Alemania... - Italia vio como él llevó sus dedos hacia su boca, los dedos de Alemania rozó sus labios sensualmente, pidiendo permiso para entrar, obediente Italia abrió la boca y chupó los dedos del rubio.

- Sabes cómo hacerlo... uh... - dijo Alemania sacando sus dedos de la boca del castaño, Italia entendiendo bajó otra vez por el rubio y volvió a engullir su miembro.

Alemania resopló extasiado, Italia era muy bueno con la boca aparte de gritar como loco por todas partes (XD) mientras Italia el daba sexo oral, Alemania llevó sus dedos mojados por la saliva de Italia hacia la entrada de éste otra vez, aquello sobresaltó a Italia, pero esa invasión no le dolía tanto como la primera vez, le empezaba a gustar la forma como Alemania sacaba y metía sus dedos en su interior.

- Es suficiente - dijo Alemania tomándolo de los cabellos y lo apartó con cuidado. - Ah...

- ¿Ah? ¿A Alemania no le gusta? - Replicó con lágrimas en los ojos Italia.

- Ahora viene lo mejor - dijo Alemania con una sonrisita que dio escalofríos al pobre ya que pocas veces lo veía sonreír.

Antes de que Italia se fuera huyendo, Alemania lo atrapó en sus brazos dejando a Italia sobre él, lo agarró con fuerza de sus glúteos y los separó lentamente dejando su entrada a la vista.

- Alemania... yo... eh... ve... ah... - dijo Italia confundido, tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan excitado que quería más.

- Solo déjate caer... lentamente... - dijo Alemania apretando más fuerte sus caderas y lo empujó hacia su miembro.

A pesar de los nervios, Italia lanzó un gemido al sentir la punta del miembro del otro rozar su entrada. Con una sonrisa, Alemania hizo que Italia se sentara sobre él, ensartándole de golpe todo su miembro en su interior, Italia sorprendido, lanzó un grito de dolor.

- Relájate - dijo Alemania agarrándolo de la cabeza para besarlo. - Te gustará.

- Pero... ah... duele... - se quejó el castaño con el miembro del ojiazul dentro suyo.

Alemania no dijo nada, retiró su miembro de Italia con cuidado y lo observó detenidamente, el de ojos claro estaba prácticamente llorando, con una expresión de dolor en su cara, aquello lo hizo sentir tan mal que pensaba dejar las cosas tal cuál.

- ¿Me lo prometes? - Preguntó Italia mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Uh?

- ¿Me gustará? Creo en Alemania - dijo Italia con un temblor en su cuerpo.

El ojiazul simplemente asintió con la cabeza, estaba hipnotizado con la escena de Italia en sus brazos y con el trasero a pocas centímetros de su miembro. Obediente, Italia tomó el miembro del rubio y lo guió hacia su entrada otra vez. Alemania lanzó un gemido de placer al sentir la entrada estrecha del castaño envolver su miembro, Italia también gritó entre dolor y placer, era algo muy extraño, pero le gustaba la forma como el miembro del otro lo llenaba, entonces empezó a subir y bajar del miembro del rubio como éste se puso a masturbarlo.

- Ah... Alemania... ahí... ahí... más... ah... - Dijo Italia, nunca había sentido aquello, pero el miembro del rubio le hacía sentirlo, era como si alcanzara una parte en su interior que le daba mucho placer y quería más.

- Como digas - dijo Alemania cambiando de posición, lo tiró a la cama sin dejar de penetrarlo, llevó las piernas del castaños sobre sus hombros y lo embistió con más fuerza. - Ah... eres tan estrecho...

- ¿Te gusto? Ah... - Gritó Italia rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto, Alemania tiró del miembro del castaño haciendo que se corriera, absorbido por tanto placer, Italia contrajo sus músculos y expulsó su líquido contra la mano y vientre del rubio.

- Perdón, ve... - dijo Italia asustado por el desorden ya que el otro amaba el orden, pero Alemania no parecía enojado.

- Esta bien - dijo él sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que se lamía los dedos bañados con la esencia del menor.

- Alemania, pervertido, ah... - dijo Italia sonrojado como éste se venía en su interior, aquello lo cogió de sorpresa como la esencia caliente del mayor lo derretía por dentro, incómodo y al mismo tiempo le gustaba, presionó sus piernas alrededor del rubio, no quería que se saliera. - No me dejes... no... eh...

- No lo haré - dijo él besándole los cabellos y retiró su miembro con cuidado, Italia gimió frustrado al sentir que Alemania lo dejaba.

Entonces Alemania se acostó a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- Ve... a Alemania le gusto... - dijo Italia emocionado como le regresaba el abrazo.

- Ya te dije que sí - dijo él revolviéndole los cabellos. - Por favor, ya no hagas más tonterías.

- A Alemania le gusto - dijo Italia aún incrédulo y emocionado como apachurraba a su macho patatas con más fuerza.

- Que sí.

- Le gusto - dijo Italia riéndose.

- Demonios... ¿en qué me metí?


End file.
